


Blackwell School for Gifted Teenagers

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: Life is Strange One-shots [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Max is just trying to survive day to day life at a high school for kids with super powers.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Series: Life is Strange One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723183
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	Blackwell School for Gifted Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Superhero AU!  
> -Max still has her rewind powers  
> -Blackwell is a school for kids with powers.  
> -Everyone else's powers should be easy to guess but feel free to ask in the comments if its unclear.  
> -I might turn this into a series one day but for now its just a one-shot.

It was a pretty normal day in Blackwell, or as normal as you can get in a school full of mutants and potential future superheros. Max was sitting in what used to be photography class, before their teacher got arrested, because kidnapping and experimenting on your students is frowned upon. Now it was just kind of a free study period, which in hindsight leaving a group of superhuman teenagers unsupervised was probably not the greatest call. Case in point, her best friend who didn’t even take this class was antagonizing the hell out of Victoria Chase. Again.

“I shouldn’t be here??” Chloe was already on her feet itching to start a fight. “You’re one to talk! You don’t even have a real superpower!”

“How fucking dare you Price!” And now Victoria was out of her chair as well. “If my skills weren’t important then I obviously wouldn’t have gotten into this school!” 

Max just drug her hand down her face. “ _Dog Chloe, why do you always have to escalate stuff._ ”

“Wealth and good grades aren’t a superpower _Chase_ ” The blue-haired girl crossed her arms indignantly. “You’re just diet Tony Stark with a shitty bleach job.”

Victoria was fuming. She raised her hand, pointing at Chloe, and the gauntlet she had been tinkering with flew off the desk and reassembled itself around her arm, the beam emitter in the palm charging to life with its telltale whine. “Do you want to say that again, Price.” Her voice was practically ice, she was beyond mad at this point.

In a blink Taylor was out of her seat and standing behind Victoria to avoid any potential line of fire. And when it became apparent neither girl was going to back up Kate spoke up from where she had been quietly watching this, holding her cross in her hands. “Maybe we should all calm down not do anything rash.”

“Shut it angel girl.” Victoria hissed, causing Kate to cower slightly behind her wings. “So did you have something to say to me Blue haired bitch?”

Chloe uncrossed her arms. If she hadn’t already been annoyed with Victoria, the blonde snapping at Kate would have been the tipping point. She strode over towards the other girl stopping a few steps away, Victoria’s gauntlet humming with energy inches away from her chest. “You heard me Starklite. The only reason you’re here is because Mommy and Dad-”

Whatever she was intending to say was cut off when Victoria fired and the blast sent Chloe flying backwards and through the windowed wall behind her. The resulting explosion of force sending concrete and debris and shards of glass flying back into the classroom showering everyone near the windows. Max covered her face with her arm and heard Kate scream somewhere nearby. “ _Okay fuck this, rewind time._ ” Max held up her left arm and the world started moving backwards. Glass and brick flying back to their place in the wall, Chloe landing on her feet in reverse, the beam from Victoria’s gauntlet slowly diminishing back into the emitter. And Max was on her feet storming over to the two girls as she released her rewind.

“-ark with a shitty bleach job.”

Victoria’s arm raised up to summon her gauntlet and Max grabbed her hand and pulled it down before she could. “Chloe that’s enough!”

Everyone in the room looked stunned at seeing Max somewhere she definitely wasn’t seconds ago and looking far more annoyed than anyone but probably Chloe had seen her before.

The blue-haired girl shook off her surprise, anger at the blonde returning. “Oh come on Mad Max, I was just messing with her. Even if she did blast me out the window you know I’d be fine.”

“Yeah you’d be fine! Meanwhile Kate and I get hit with all the shrapnel from the explosion!” It was Max’s turn to be mad now, breath heaving with anger at her friend for pushing things so far.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but shut it back when Max’s words hit her. Taking in the fresh cuts on Max’s right arm where she blocked the glass she was too slow to rewind away from. Then looking over at Kate and the horror of what almost happened to her girlfriend sinking in. She swallowed and looked back over to her friend speaking quietly. “Sorry Max, sorry Kate.”

“Uh, Max”

The shorter girl looked over at the voice behind her and saw Victoria looking down at her hand. Her hand that Max was definitely still holding and had been through her entire tirade. She quickly pulled it away “Sorry I uh…”

“It’s fine.” the blonde looked away quickly.

For a second Max thought she almost saw the signs of a blush before she felt the pain in her arm and remembered she was still bleeding. Walking towards the door she spoke without looking back. “I’m going to the nurse. Hopefully you guys can keep from killing each other for twenty minutes.”

* * *

Max trudged back to her room examining her bandaged arm and hand. “ _Dog, trying to write like this is going to suck. At least I can still hold my camera._ ” As she reached up to open her door she heard a click and the door behind her opened. Turning around she saw Victoria Chase leaning against her door frame. 

“Well if it isn’t the hero of the day.” She said crossing her arms. It sounded like one of her usual snide remarks but it didn’t have any of the bite and the blonde was sporting a small smile.

Max snickered a little at the remark, turning fully to face her neighbor. “Not much of a hero if I still get hurt in the process though.” she said, lifting her bandaged arm. 

Victoria almost seemed to wince at the sight of it. “Sorry about that. Your arm I mean. What exactly happened?”

The brunette shrugged. “Chloe kept egging you on til you blasted her out the window, then I rewound and stopped you guys.”

“You know…” She seemed cautious about what she was saying. “When you first got here I didn’t believe you could really do that. It just doesn’t seem possible you know? Time travel?” 

Max laughed at that. “Victoria, we have a classmate with wings and her girlfriend could fall from orbit and survive without a scratch.”

“Yeah but like” The taller girl stood up a bit straighter. “Kate’s just evolution and Price’s invulnerability isn’t all that uncommon. Time travel is… something else.” 

The shorter girl shrugged. “I mean it’s not all that great, I can only go backwards, and only a few minutes. And if I use it too much it kind of melts my brain. Wicked headaches you know?”

“I see…” Victoria looked at Max inquisitively, sort of like she did when she was working through a complex problem. “How did you find out?”

Max leaned back against her door. “Same day Chloe did. We were messing around at the train tracks and her foot got stuck. A train came through and instead of getting crushed the entire train derailed when she stopped it. I just kind of held up my hand in panic and time slowed down and then started backing itself up. I rewound a few more times buying time to get Chloe out without destroying the train.” 

Victoria seemed enraptured in what Max was saying, before shaking her head and looking away sheepishly. “If you’re not busy… do you want to… hang out sometime and talk more about it.”

Max looked back at the girl across from her. “ _Is she blushing? Is this… is she asking me on a date? That would be... nice._ ” “I’d like that.”

The shorter girl’s words seemed to startle Victoria from her thoughts and she smiled slightly before clearing her throat and straightening herself back up. “So does tomorrow at seven work for you?”

“Yeah.” Max smiled back at her. “Seven sounds good. I’ll bring a pizza or something. Right now I need to go buy a new hoodie, since my last one is kind of toast.” she gestured to the ripped and stained hoodie draped across her bag.

Victoria looked at it for a second before an idea seemed to hit her. “Wait up a sec.” she disappeared into her room returning a second later and tossing something black and fabric to the brunette. “See you tomorrow Caulfield.” she smiled again before closing the door.

Max looked down at the thing Victoria threw at her and smiled. A black and grey hoodie with the Chase Industries logo stitched into it. She set her bag down inside the door and pulled the hoodie on gently over her arm, looking at herself in the mirror. It looked nice but it was probably a size too big. A thought dawned on her. “ _This was probably Victoria’s hoodie, not just one she had lying around…_ ” She smiled again before flopping down on her bed. Thinking about tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> <3


End file.
